Confessions
by RPCC Contest
Summary: #12: While Siobhan was with a male vampire, she had no idea what could have possibly went wrong. Then her mate Liam came around. When she tells him of the event with her and their friend, everything changes and he leaves to analyze himself as a person and their relationship.


ღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷஐღღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷஐღღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷஐღღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷஐღღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷஐღღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷஐღღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷஐღღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷஐღღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷஐღღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒஐღ

**Welcome to the RPCC Contest!**

This is a collaboration contest in which members of The Original Twilight Role Play! have teamed up to give the fandom a taste of the fun and skills gained from role playing through one shots.

**Entry #12.**

Title: Confessions

Summary: While Siobhan was with a male vampire, she had no idea what could have possibly went wrong. Then her mate Liam came around. When she tells him of the event with her and their friend, everything changes and he leaves to analyze himself as a person and their relationship.

Rating: K+

Genres: Drama, Romance

Characters: Siobhan, Liam

Authors: Graceful Whispers and A single star

ღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷஐღღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷஐღღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷஐღღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷஐღღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷஐღღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷஐღღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷஐღღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷஐღღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷஐღღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒஐღ

Siobhan sat under a tree in the same position as she had many hours ago; her arms wrapped round her knees and pulled up to her chest with her head resting on them. She couldn't bear to leave where she was sitting. Walking around and risking bumping into someone, and then having to explain why the sad, angry mood wouldn't be very enjoyable. And even more so, the explanation as to where her mate Liam was to help her deal with the mood.

What had been harmless flirting with a friend to start out with had turned into something much more. Something that had been building up between her and Jim like it was made to happen in a horrible or beautiful way. She hadn't intended to hurt him, mainly because she loved him dearly, but she had. Now she feared him gone forever. It only made sense, didn't it? She didn't blame him.

Siobhan lifted her head from her knees and looked around her. Why was it that where she was sitting was where they both cheated, and it was also where she confessed to her mate? One minute she and Jim are talking laughing simply having a good time then the next they kiss and everything changes, at least for her. Even though the kiss had only lasted around a minute, she felt like she had really felt something deep inside of her stir, as if something had quickly been ignited.

Soon after they parted, and he left was when she saw Liam and the full extent of the situation came down on her hard. Siobhan hadn't meant to confess it all out to him, it just happened. She couldn't live with knowing she had done something to hurt her mate, but still she knew it seemed like she would, or was now that this happened. She couldn't have just acted like nothing had happened and move on… She shook her head. She wished things could have worked out that way. He looked so happy that day, more than he usually did when with her. She sighed.

At first she couldn't bear to look his expression, so she just stared down at the floor, avoiding his eyes not wanting to see the hurt when she revealed everything. At first Liam didn't believe her thinking could be horrible joke, but he soon saw her eyes and knew she wasn't lying. He immediately wanted to know who, not thinking of who it could possibly be. Who she sees almost every day. That it was the person who had built a friendship with him for the past few days as well.

At first she hadn't told him not wanting to make things worse if that was possible, she just took everything he said. Siobhan found him more hurt then she had thought, more broken and it was cutting deep inside her as well. He had walked away and broke a few trees in his path trying to clear his thoughts, she of course just stood and watched not knowing what to say or do to make things better. The words had been harsh but she knew she deserved them. The way he had stated that he loved her but that was being questioned and how he had said that he thought he had meant more to her then for her to cheat made her want to curl up again. He had repeated over and over as if trying to get around it that they had been together almost 400 years now.

Just when she thought things were becoming calmer she stated that at least she could talk to Jim and that he was around. This sadly added fuel to the fire deep inside and before she could stop it Liam wondered aloud what talking to him would do. Mess up Jim's own mate further? Possibly getting in a fight? He knew he didn't need to hurt anyone… It was both of their faults, and if that was what they wanted.

Liam shook his head, dismissing the thought of losing her. Even with this mistake, he knew somehow he would have to try to make sense of it- make it better. They had argued for what felt like hours not getting anywhere, always going over the same aspects of their life. In the end, Liam left, walking into the trees stating that he wasn't sure if he would be back or even if he could trust her again. Siobhan had thought about maybe going after him begging, but she knew that he needed space to think, to weigh up his options at this point. She was also hoping against hope that he wouldn't leave her, the pain was just too unbearable, even now it was like like something deep inside was twisting and turning. She couldn't imagine the pain Liam was feeling right now, couldn't even think what was running through his mind.

Liam had walked for many hours trying to get his head around the piece of news that might just change everything for him, and for her. What he couldn't understand was why she had done it, what drove her to go to him, had his own possible mate. What would she think? Why throw that entire world of possibilities away? Why hurt the ones you love so dearly, if they really did love them?

He couldn't think straight. The words of what she had said floated still fresh in his mind, still playing over and over causing him to want to rip something or destroy anything in his path, but he knew he wouldn't. He hadn't felt these feelings in centuries, before he could keep control, keep calm. Slumping down next to a tree, he put his head in his hands. If he could shut the world out for just a few minutes not care about anything that was what he would do.

After many hours, Liam came to a decision to leave. He would go back home to Ireland and be on his own for a bit. He would find out who he was again, and more importantly attempt to remember and recover some of the memories that have been good- what made his life with Siobhan great for how long they had known each other. Surely she would understand. She couldn't not give him this. With what she had caused, it wasn't even her decision anymore, not at all.

He decided instead of telling her, he would just leave, knowing that she would want to come along with him. But that wouldn't help, nor improve his mood, so he left hoping to hopefully come back to her and sort through this mess together soon. He had a lot of thinking to do and it was better to be away from the place it had all happened and instead, return to where it had started.


End file.
